Implants
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See also: General Equipment This page details the Implants Equipment, you might be looking for the Talent Tree of the same name, the Implant Talent Tree. Seeking to gain an edge against their enemies, military forces experiment with mechanical Implants designed to augment a character's efficiency. These Implants, which are inserted directly into the brain and integrated into a character's neural pathways, alter bioelectricity and chemical impulses controlling everything from reaction times to the release of adrenaline. Due to the complex nature of this technology, living creatures can have only a single Implant at any given time, though they can be switched out as needed. If an Implant is removed, the character immediately loses all benefits and penalties associated with the Implant. Installing or removing an Implant follows the same rules as installing a Cybernetic Prosthesis, requiring a surgeon with the Cybernetic Surgery Feat, although unlike some cybernetic parts an Implant cannot be installed by the recipient. A character with an Implant is considered to have a cybernetic part, making them vulnerable to Ion damage and imposing the same penalties on Use the Force checks as other cybernetic body parts (-1 cumulative penalty). Additionally, characters without the Implant Training Feat take a -2 penalty to their Will Defense due to the Implant's interference with normal brain functions. Implants can disrupt the body's ability to deal with system shocks, and a character with an Implant moves 1 additional step down the Condition Track when another effect would normally move them down the Condition Track, regardless of the source of the effect. Additional Bio-Implants Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See Also: Yuuzhan Vong Biotech, Living Vehicle Template Their invasion of the galaxy thwarted, the Yuuzhan Vong withdrew to Zonama Sekot. A small few elected to remain behind, carving out lives for themselves on remote, undeveloped worlds or integrating into galactic society. A small number of Yuuzhan Vong Shapers took this latter path and began using their advanced knowledge of bioengineering to make biological alterations to other sentient beings. These modifications were Illegal, not to mention unpredictable and dangerous. Still, Yuuzhan Vong biological modification became an intriguing alternative to cybernetic enhancement, which had for years allowed criminals to gain a technological edge over their competitors. Obtaining a Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implant is risky business, for all of the Implants and modifications listed here are Illegal. Most of the rouge Shapers that offer Bio-modification do so fro the darker corners of the galaxy, far from the probing eyes of the Galactic Empire. Moreover, there are rarely interested in Imperial credits, instead seeking payment in the form of favors, services, or bartered goods. Thus, the cost for a Bio-Implant represents the credit value of the modification, not particularly it's actual price; Gamemasters are encouraged to require that any heroes seeking Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implants perform some task for the Shaper, or provide Rare or Illegal goods of the same value in trade. While the GM is free to allow the character to simply purchase one of these enhancements, they lose some of their uniqueness and mystery if the hero simply hands over a Credit Chip and receives an enhancement. For example, one of the player characters might be looking to obtain the Enhanced Vision Bio-Implant, valued at 1900 credits. Instead of just allowing the hero to pay for the enhancement, the Gamemaster decides to stage a short side adventure in which the heroes must deliver a message to a secret Yuuzhan Vong enclave on Felucia. Since the credit reward for that adventure is the same as the cost of the Bio-Implant, the Gamemaster determines that the heroes receive no credit reward, but the hero in question obtains their Bio-Implant as reward for delivering the message. Of course, when the Empire hears that someone who has sought Illegal Yuuzhan Vong enhancements will be traveling to Felucia, things could get dangerous... Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implants are like cybernetics in many respects, especially in regards to game mechanics. Implanting a Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implant requires the Biotech Surgery Feat. Once installed, the Biotech enhancement functions as described in their individual entry. Any character Trained in Treat Injury can remove a Bio-Implant by performing Surgery; this requires a DC 20 Treat Injury check at the end of the procedure, using the normal rules for performing Surgery. Sometimes the shaping of the new Bio-Implant has flaws, or the recipient's body rejects the Bio-Implant for some reason. When a Bio-Implant is first installed, make an attack roll (1d20+5) against the target's Fortitude Defense, with a cumulative +2 bonus on the attack roll for each Bio-Implant the recipient already has. If the attack is successful, the recipient's body rejects the Bio-Implant and the recipient moves -1 Persistent step down the Condition Track. The Bio-Implant is also destroyed. This Persistent Condition can only be removed with 8 hours of uninterrupted rest; furthermore, any future attempt to install the same kind of Bio-Implant gains a +10 bonus to its attack roll. Because the Yuuzhan Vong have been cut off from The Force, much of their Biotechnology hinders a being's connection to The Force. Creatures with Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implants take a -1 penalty on Use the Force checks for each Bio-Implant (To a maximum penalty of -5). Bio-Implants and the Law Since Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implants are Illegal, anyone walking around with a Bio-Implant on display is likely to get into legal trouble, especially on Imperial planets where the laws are strictly upheld. A character can attempt to hide a Bio-Implant using the Deception Skill (As though creating a Deceptive Appearance). Poison Filters and Replacement Body Parts for internal organs require no Deception check to hide, as they are not plainly visible. Hiding most Cosmetic Enhancements and the Enhanced Vision Bio-Implant are considered a simple deception; Replacement Body Parts for external replacements are usually moderate deceptions; Body Spikes, Natural Armor, and Natural Weapons are usually difficult deceptions. A character using sensors capable of detecting the physical health of a target (Such as a MDS-50 Medisensor) can detect the presence of Bio-Implants, including internal Bio-Implants. A character with a Sensor Pack gains a +5 circumstance bonus on Perception checks to see through the Deception of hiding Bio-Implants. The penalty for having an Illegal Bio-Implant is severe. Under Imperial law, the offence warrants immediate arrest. The fine for having Illegal Bio-Implants is usually 5000 credits x the number of Bio-Implants possessed. Additionally, the offender must serve a minimum of 2 years in an Imperial corrections facility, where prison surgeons remove the Bio-Implants. Some individuals have special Imperial decrees that allow them to possess Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implants legally. All Sith are covered under these decrees, and Imperial bureaucrats can usually obtain this exception as a part of their badge of office (Though few do, since it is often seen as a defilement of the body). Individuals might be able to bribe Imperial officers to overlook Bio-Implants, and possibly to obtain an Imperial decree, though this latter option is usually expensive and requires some severe cajoling or the completion of some difficult task.